The Nine Tailed Rider
by Rougekryptonian115
Summary: These shit-wads of shinobi and villagers have gone without punishment long enough. THEIR SOULS ARE STAINED BY THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT. LOOK INTO HIS EYES. FEEL THEIR PAIN! Godlike!Naruto Minato and Sarutobi bashing Sasuke,Kakashi and Jiraya Bashing but will be redeemed NaruHarem! Dont know yet but will defiantly have Hinata and Fu MAJOR SAKURA BASHING!
1. Chapter 1 New beginings

The Nine Tailed Rider

 **First Fic. Please don't be to harsh.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFIC**

 **ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO IS OWNED BY Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ANYTHING RELATED TO GHOST RIDER IS OWNED BY MARVEL COMICS**

"People talking"

' _People thinking'_

" _People thinking telepathically"_

" **Otherworldly being talking"**

' _ **Otherworldly being thinking'**_

" _ **Otherworldly being talking telepathically"**_

Chapter 1: New beginings __

It was a quiet night for the people of konohagakure-no-sato. Civilians and shinobi were enjoying the annual festival to celebrate the Kyuubi-no-kitsunes defeat. Games were being played, prizes being won and an innocent five-year-old was being chased through the streets with a mob of villagers.

Everything was fi-

WAIT WHAT?!

The blonde tike currently running for his life goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki. But, he is more commonly known as 'Demon brat', 'Fox bastard', and much, much more to the majority of the civilian and shinobi populace.

Since the age of three( when the head of the orphanage kicked him out on the streets, saying 'demons don't deserve a bed, food or drink') Naruto has had to survive on whatever trash or left overs he can find. For shelter he has hade to either sleep in the sewers or behind dumsters.

'Man, where is a sewer cover when you need one?!' thought the young jinchuuriki as he sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him. Though, suddenly, he was consumed by fear and dread as he faced his number one enemy when running from the mobs.

A dead-end.

Fearfully, the young one glanced back at the crowd of dip-shits and his phobias were confirmed. There stood at least fifty villagers with make-shift clubs blades and more. There were also a hand-full of shinobi that were going through hand signs and preparing shuriken's and kunai.

At the screech of a pink haired….thing, "let's finish what yondaime-sama started!", the boys torture began.

It began with vilagers beating him relentlessly with their weapons and fists causing severe lacerations on his torso, arms, and legs. Next came the ninja with their Justus. Leaving young Naruto's bones crushed, his skin sliced, singed, and pierced, and finally his lungs filled with water.

Even after hi bones are crushed and his innards lay on top of him, the sadistic fucks were still not done with him. The haired creature screamed, "wait I got good idea, let throw him in the forest of death!", it was met with roaring cheers of approval. So, the bastards took little Naruto's body and flung his body into said training ground.

While the boy lay there, his life barley hanging on by a thread, a figure came up to his body. At first glance, he looked to be a man in his mid-sixty's, with slicked back silver hair, black clothes (with trench coat), a mahogany cane with a silver skull on the head. But, this was no mere elderly man with good fashion-sense, this was THE(former) ruler of hell, Mephistopheles.

While reaching for the young boy's body, Mephisto uttered, " **Yes, you will do nicely, boy." With that both disappeared, never to be seen for ten years**."


	2. Chapter 2 The Rider Returns

Chapter 2: The Riders Return

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFIC

ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO IS OWNED BY Masashi Kishimoto.

ANYTHING RELATED TO GHOST RIDER IS OWNED BY MARVEL COMICS

"People talking"

' _People thinking_ '

" _People thinking telepathically_ "

" **Otherworldly being talking** "

 _ **'Otherworldly being thinking**_ '

" _ **Otherworldly being talking telepathically**_ "

" I spy with my little eye, something bored as shit" stated Izumo Kamizuki, one of the eternal gate guards provided with the simplest ( and most mind numbing) job in konohagakure-no-sato.

" ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE 45TH TIME THAT YOU HAVE SAID THIS SHIT!" exploded his partner Kotetsu Hagane.

Something catching Izumos eye, he turned to look ahead to see something that immediately put him on elert.

"Umm, Kot-"

"NO! I HAVE HAD UP TO HERE WITH YOU! EVERY DAY THE SAME SHIT! NOW NORMALLY, I COULD HANDLE THIS, BUT JESUS MAN, IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME, IM GONNA TAKE A KUNAI AND STAB YOU IN THE ASS!" At this point, foam was clearly starting to form around the second guardsman's mouth.

"Dude, I really think you should lo- "

"SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO HEAR YOU 24/7?! HUH?! WELL, I can tell you this much, I WOULD RATHER FACE HOKAGE-SAMA WHEN HE IS PISSED THAN LISTEN TO YOU! I WOULD RATH- "

"DUDE WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK WITH YOUR RANT AND LOOK!" Hollerd Izumo back at his partner while pointing forward.

"WHAT IS I- oh" Now kotetsu was now aware as to why Izumo was so fearful and alert.

Traveling towards them was a fox. But this was by no means a normal fox. For one, this animal was as big and tall as a draft horse and looked just as muscular. The color of fur this tod is showing off is ski-night black with red-orange highlights. The eyes of said beast were a purple iris with a white slit. On the creatures back side appeared to be a black, bushy tail with a pattern on the end that appeared to be a white skull with red sharpened teeth and red eyes. Riding atop this behemoth was a very mysterious figure. From the look of the figure, HE was dressed in black jeans, ebony combat steel toed boots, a dark-grey leather duster with hood and black leather gauntlets. Centered near his hip was a holster for an odd L shaped weapon. On his chest and across his shoulders were pure silver chains. Though the oddest thing about this man, was one you could not see past the shadow past his hood and there was an aura of ' back the fuck up or I'll swallow your soul'.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kotetsu inquired, "W-Who are you? Also, W-What is y-your business in Konoha?" As the guard put on a tough façade.

The figure replied with a laid back and calm demeanor ,"Kotetsu, Izumo, I'm hurt that you don't recognize your bro." While flipping back his hood to show a face they both remembered

A lean, manly face with long, spikey, SILVER hair, eyes with black sclera( white part), purple iris, and bright red with a white slit. But most importantly, WHISKERD CHEEKS! They know of only person with those features, but he supposedly died ten years ago.

"N-N-Naruto?" Kotetsu questioned quietly, with Izumo following.

"Your supposed to be dead man! Where have you been all this time?! Also, weren't you last reported in the forest of death!?" Now it was Izumo's turn to flip out.

Waving his arms in a placating manner, Naruto said " Guys! Guys! I'm gonna go to old man Hokage and ounce I tell him and the Ichiraku's, I'll tell you alright. Promise!"

"You better man!" Yelled both guards at the same time. With tears of joy that their little bro is back, the guards opened the gates let the young man in the village.

Pulling up his hood and mounting his ride, Naruto began his way to the Hokage tower.

As he made his way to said destination, the hidden ANBU were suspicious of this man and decided to follow him. While that was happening, there were many different reactions among the civilian populous. Young civilian girls were starting to construct the beginnings of a fanclub so big, it rivaled that of a certain Uchiha's older brother. Most civilian parents were thinking of a way to get this under their thumb as they did with everyone. The shinobi's were weary of this figure and decided to keep their distance.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a shell of his former self. The only things that he felt now-a-days were self-pity, anger, regret, and guilt. Self-pity for not keeping his surrogate grand-son safe from harm, regret for not telling him about his parents, and anger at himself for not having a back-bone and at the civilian council.

As he carried out the INFERNAL PAPERWORK, a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter!", called the old man. Still looking down at his paper work, Hiruzen didn't even look up when he asked, "May I help you", in a dull & subdued tone.

"Yeah, you can Ji-Ji. Stop moping around, it doesn't suit you." Responded a masculine voice.

Quick as a flash, the hokage looked up and glared at the figure, Speaking in an ice cold voice," Who are you!? There was only one person that called me by that name, and he has passed on!"

"Really?", responded the being in black," well looks like I'm gonna have to prove you wrong!" As soon he said this, the dark clothed person flipped his hood to reveal a whiskered face that Sarutobi Hiruzen thought he would never see again.

As tears started to flow from his eyes, the senior fire shadow asked," N-N-N-Naruto-kun, is that really y-you?" in an unsteady voice.

"ANBU, leave us!" Ordered the old man. Four shadows suddenly disappeared from the office.

In the blink of an eye, the 'Kami no Shinobi' was balling like a five-year-old while hugging his surrogate grandson to near-death.

After a good twenty minutes of this reuniting, the two finally separated.

"Naruto-kun, where have you been? Who has taken care of you, what's that thing on your waist, have you been getting good meals in?" Naruto's surrogate grandfather got out rapid fire.

"Ne, Ji-Ji, Just let me explain were I have been and what I have been doing for the last ten years and all will be explained. Just set up a privacy seal and I'll get started." With the hokage nodding and doing so while nodding for Naruto to go ahead, his tale began.

 **FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO**

With a sudden jolt, Naruto woke with a jolt looking around and searching his body for injuries. But, the five-year-old noticed two things immediately.

First of all, all his wounds were completely healed. Second, he was somewhere that seemed to be out of a few story books he dug out of the trash. The bed he was laying on was the softest thing he ever layed on. He was under purple blankets, blue sheets, and a red comforter. The room Naruto was residing in had grey, stone walls, a fairly large book case in the left corner filled with literature, a writing desk, and two doors. One to the right side of the room and one right in front of him.

Before the young blonde could look around anymore, the door in front of him opened up revealing a middle aged man in dark clothing with slicked-back, silver hair and a cane with a silver skull on the tip.

" **Hello, young man. I see that you have awakened. GOOD, good. This will make this far easier. First, hold all your questions till I am finished explaining everything. As for who I am, well I am the former ruler of hell, Mephistopheles. Now, the reason for the villagers hatred towards you, is because one of my wayward sons ( I don't own that song or Supernatural), Kyuubi-no-kitsune was hypnotized into attacking and destroying Konohagakure-no-sato. Your own father, Minato Namikaze, AKA the Fourth Hokage and Konoha's ' Yellow Flash', sealed my son into you. Because he knew, you cannot kill a demon by mortal means. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki ,aka, 'Konoha's Red Death' died by protecting you from Kyuubi. The third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, or 'Ji-Ji' as you call him, tried to lessen the burden of your life by making a law stating to talk of the Kyuubi as a S-ranked secret. But, that apparently didn't stop the civilians from harming you. But,"** Mephisto then sat down on the edge of the bed" **if you accept my deal, and trust me it won't be that hard to repay, I will give you the power to get revenge on those that have wronged you and bring the evil to true justice. All you have to do,"** a scroll suddenly appeared in his hand in a burst of multi-colored fire," **is sign this contract".**

It took a while for the young boy to let everything to sink in, which the devil waited patiently for, but when Naruto did get finished processing all that, he asked," Will I be able to protect those I love? Also, I don't have to sell my soul or anything like that do I?"

Looking at the boy with serene smile," **My boy, you will be able to protect so many people, ESPECIALLY your loved ones. Oh, and of course you don't have to sell your soul! What I want you to do, is go against Kami's plan. Her plan is to have you forgive those FOOLS of civilians and shinobi. Instead, all I want you to do, is gain vengeance on those have caused harm to the innocents."**

The young jinchuuriki took a moment to think about this decision, and nodded his head while saying," Alright Mephisto-sama, I'll do it." The young lad then took the contract, opened the contract and was about to ask for something to write with, when suddenly he pricked his finger and blood dripped on to the signature line.

" **Ah, that will do nicely."** Stated the destructor said as the scroll vanished in flame. " **Now, the power that I had bestowed is that of, 'The Rider'. There are three forms that the rider can enter. The first is what most riders call, 'The Spirit of Vengeance'. In this form, you are extremely hard to kill. It grants you enhanced strength ( think colossus), speed ( think kid flash), and regeneration ( think Captain America). You gain the ability to manipulate hell fire and chains covered in said hellfire. The hell-fire can turn any weapon into a hellfire weapon, capable of doing the same kind of damage as the chain. This can incinerate the soul of any mortal creature. Also, you will gain the riders most powerful weapon, the 'Penance stare'. This allows you to see all the evil doer has done to innocents, and make that evil doer feel all the pain they inflicted on the innocents onto themselves, burning their souls. You will also have your 'Ride' which will be my son Kurama or Kyuubi as you know him. He will make even the fastest of summons or any jutsu seem slow in comparison. However, you may only take this form at night. But, through very hard training, you can become ,'The Rider', anytime.**

 **The second form is called 'The Spirit of Justice'. You still keep the chains, Penance Stare, and ride, but instead of standard hellfire, you gain 'Blizard Infenos'. This has all the same abilities of hell fire, but it can also freeze the body and soul of anything you so desire. 'Ice fire' also has the ability to heal any innocent or good soul. The added perk of this form is you can access this form in daylight right-of-the-bat, gain even more strength (think Hulk level), speed (think quicksilver), and regeneration ( think Deathstroke. Also, I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR DC!).**

 **The Final form is called 'Spirit, of Cataclysm'. This can do everything of the previous forms, but with even more power. You will be able to utilize the 'Flames of Cataclysm'. These flames can do everything their predecers can, but Cataclysm Flames allow you to completely destroy ANYTHING it touches and allow whatever it touches to feel as though it were electrocuted, frozen, and incinerated all at ounce. The benefits to this form are ridiculous strength (think SUPERMAN=unlimited), ridiculous speed (think The Flash) and increased regeneration ( think Deadpool PS. I DO NOT OWN DC OR MARVEL). Furthermore, you then gain the ability to merge with your ride and the ability to use 'Cataclysm Gaze'. This can be used to kill ANY super natural being. Including, GODS. Just in case they give you any trouble. Also, once you merge with Kyuubi, you will then sprout nine wings and tails with bone of steel and wings of C. Fire. However, there are a few downsides that you need to know about. For one the penance stair needs to have direct, short range eye contact. But, the distance needed will be reduced by the form ascensions. The manipulation of each fire takes time, practice, and effort. But, MOST OF ALL, every Ghost Rider form needs EXTREME self-control to, well, control or you run the risk of burning your own soul. ESPECIALLY IN 'Cataclysm Form'. But, don't worry. First, I kind of saved some nice toys from when humans still used guns. Take your pick!**

With that, the wall to the right flipped upside down revealing six shiny boomsticks.

"What are these?" Asked a dizzy Naruto after having to absorb all that information, as naturally he only knows kunai and shuriken's that ninja use. He had heard of kunai launchers, but didn't know what they were.

" **Oh,"** Mephisto sweat dropped from his own fault, **" well, think of a weapons that can shoot a piece of metal faster than any kunai or shuriken can ever be thrown. It's called a 'fire-arm' or 'gun'."**

"Oh, ok," Acknowledged the child before going over to the wall and pointing to a Long barreled 'gun' that could fit in his hand when he was older (it's colt anaconda with a 8-inch barrel).

" **Nice choice my young friend. Having this will mean you will be able to take out enemies at a far greater range than your chains. But do not be mistaken, your chains and penance stare will ALWAYS be your greatest weapon. Now, come with me (** he led Naruto out of the room and down the hallway to a wide open room with two figures standing next to each other) **. While I will be able to help you in training with your fire manipulation and hand-to-hand combat, there are two people that need to train you in using your mount, using your chains in combat, utilizing the gun, and training you of how to build your connection to your ride. Meet Johnny Blaze & Carter Slade!**

Naruto looked at the two men (I'm lazy, look them up from Ghostrider 2007 film) and greeted in a shy, meek voice," hello".

Johnny went over and squatted down to the blonde tike's level and Greeted in a kind manner, "Hey, kiddo! What's your name?"

"My n-n-names Uzumaki Naruto". Was the cautious reply.

"Well Naruto, my name's Johnny and mister moustache over there is Carter. We will be your new," he gave a look of help, and Mepghisto mouthed the word 'senseis', "senseis for the next ten years. I'm sure we will be great friends."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"During that time they were like family to me. Mephisto was like a father to me Johnny an older brother, and Carter like an older uncle."

'The Professor' was known to be a highly intelligent person. Able to solve problems most would find immposible. But, at the moment he was doing a fairly decent impression of a gaping fish. Now, Hiruzen has heard and seen some crazy shit in his day. That goes without saying. But what he was just told was COMPLETLEY BAT-SHIT LOCO!

"W-w-w-well, Naruto-kun, do y-y-you have any p-p-p-proof?" Asked the old man in desperate need of marijuana.

"Sure Ji-Ji! But two things first. One, *punches old-man in stomach so hard old man gets the wind knocked out of him saying "that's for not telling me of my parents and telling people of the Kyuubi sealed in me", gets an "I deserved that" *, and two I am going to go and take the gennin exam after this. OK?"

" That's fine, just show me some proof and you can go. The exams start in twenty minutes, so you have plenty of time."

"Alright. Hey tou-san! Can you come here a minute?" As soon as the statement was asked out-loud, Mephisto came out of the shadows to the right of Naruto.

" **Yes, son? What is the issue?" asked a solem devil while on the inside he was chuckling. 'Prepare for oblivion wicked people of the world, for my sons flaming face will be the last thing you will ever see.'**

"Ji-Ji wanted proof for my story being real", said a smiling Naruto.

"Well Mephisto-sama," started a slightly nervous Hiruzen," It seems that we have many things to discuss. Naruto, you may leave. Your exam is in ten minutes."

" **Why yes, it does look so Sarutobi."** Replied the fallen angel.

"Making his way back down the hokage tower and out the door with his hood up, Naruto went to an alley closest to his right, looked in and said " Come on bud, time to go."

A groan was heard and the now silverete heard in his head, _ **" Aww, come one man! I was having the best dream about a field of never ending bunnies! They were so delicious!"**_

Waving his hand in a dismissing manner, Naruto replied with," _Yeah, yeah you can dream about rabbits later we need to go or we are going to be late."_

" _ ***huff* fine but you owe me a bunny kit."**_ Replied the voice as it came closer to reveal it to be the same fox that he was seen riding upon.

" _I'll get you five if we leave right now."_ At that moment, he was suddenly lifted up and galloping towards the academy.

' _Watch out Konoha. The new Rider is here, and the kid gloves are off'_ thought the jinchuriki as his eyes glowed like two red infernos and a small smirk appeard on his face. __


	3. Chapter 3 First Impresions

**Chapter 3: First Impressions**

 **ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO IS OWNED BY Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ANYTHING RELATED TO GHOST RIDER IS OWNED BY MARVEL COMICS**

"People talking"

 _'People thinking'_

" _People thinking telepathically_ "

 **"Otherworldly being talking"**

 _ **'Otherworldly being thinking**_ **'**

 **"** _ **Otherworldly being talking telepathically**_ **"**

In less than five minutes, Kurama had taken Naruto to and from the hokage tower to the academy in a light trot. After Slowing down, Naruto got off Kurama, and handed him a lantern with the symbol for,' reward' (which said fox held in his teeth).

" _ **Thanks man!",**_ exclaimed Kurama and without waiting for a response turned around and galloped into the nearest shadowy alley way.

Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto muttered under his breath," Baka kitsune." So, with no more a-due, he went forward to enter the academy when he stopped and realized something. HE DIDN'T KNOW WHICH ROOM TO GO!

Face-palming extremely hard, the blonde rider was about to go back, but suddenly felt a small pull on his pants leg. Looking down, he saw a small chipukan monkey at his feet with a scroll ( I know people are gonna say things such as ,' wait a minute chipukans are monkeys! Hiruzen has the ape contract you moron!" No, he dosne't. Have you looked at Enma? The main difference between apes and monkeys are that monkeys have tails and apes don't. Sorry, just went into rant mode. BACK TO THE STORY).

Looking up, the young primate smiled wide and greeted," Hiya! My names Dexter ( I do not own NIGHT AT THE MUSEM), and Hiruzen-sama asked me to give this to you and to tell you that you need to give that to the instructor. He is in room 107."

Bending down, smiling, and rubbing the monkeys head, Naruto replied," Thanks dude! You just saved me some time!"

Smiling back, Dexter raised his small hand, and slapped the shit outa Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tucking the scroll in his pocket, the young rider muttered," stupid monkeys," and the FINNALY walked into the academy.

Finding the room Fairley easily, Naruto opened the door to the class room and asked," Is this room 107?"

The man at the chalkboard with a scarred nose replied, "Yes, it is. Who might you be?"

Taking out and handing the scroll over, the jinchuikii said," Here this will explain everything".

Taking the scroll and opening it, Iruka began to read. When he was done he turned back to the class and announced, "Class, please welcome Naruto Uzumaki! He will be taking the quiz alongside you all."

Before anyone could respond, a pink haired…girl? Yeah let's go with that, screeched," IRUKA SENSEI! WHY DOES THAT BAKA GET TO TAKE THE TEST WHEN WE ALL HAD TO WORK A COUPLE OF YEARS!?."

While nearly everyone was nursing their ears, both Iruka and Naruto rounded on, 'her', and bellowed at the same time, "SHU THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT!"

After the banshee sat down with an embarrassed look on her face, Naruto thought to himself,' Man, did her parents ever teach her to have an inside voice? Or think about installing a muzzle?'

After composing himself, Iruka stated," Now before I was oh so rudely interrupted, the reason he can take the test is because Hokage-sama trained him personally."

That earned many gasps of astoundment from the students in front of them except from the banshee, the heir to the Uchiha and Aburame clans, and the heiresses of the Hyuuga and Yamanaka clan. Their thoughts were as follows in order.

'Who does he think he is?! Sauske-kun is way cooler!' Her inner self replied, _ **" CHA! WE'LL MAKE HIM SUFFER CHA!**_

'So, a guy taught by hokage-sama? Might be worth a challenge for an Uchiha Elite like myself.'

'Finally! Someone put that bitch down! Well, guess there's only one thing left to do now. WEED STORM! (mentally showering in weed and doritos).'

'H-h-he seems n-n-nice. I h-h-h-hope he isn't mean o-o-or anything. I w-w-wish I c-c-c-could be h-h-h-his f-f-f-friend.'

'WELL HELLOOO HANDSOME! Now that is a goal I can set. Screw Sauske and Sakura, that man WILL BE MINE ( WARNING! WARNING! YANDERE IMONENT!)

"You can just take a seat up there by Hinata, Naruto," offerd Iruka with the rider nodding and poceding to said seat. While on his way up the stairs, his ,'Rider Sense', started to go off near the doar. When he looked back, he saw a young man with what looked like a dew-rag on his head. For a brief instance, Naruto's eye's flashed like fire for a brief moment but reigned in his instincts and sat down next to the shy girl. Looking around, he gave a mental sigh of relief, 'Good. If people saw fire in my eyes, they would be asking questions. That would not be good at the moment.'

Looking to his right, he smiled and greeted quietly," Hello Hinata-chan! How are you to day?"

Poking her fingers and looking down, she responded meekly," H-h-h-hello N-n-n-n-naruto-kun. I-I-I-I-I'm doing O-O-O-OK."

"Alright class! Let's go ahead and ahead and go outside for the tai-jutsu and throwing weapons portion!"

After every-one was outside and situated, Iruka started to call up names," Alright! First up, Akien Astura." While that was going on, Naruto was having a mental conversation with kyuubi.

" _ **Dude, I'm telling you! She was totally into me! I don't care how many eyes she had. That's just more to get lost in."**_

" _Well, If you take into account that she is an illusion demon and you were so hammered that you almost punched Azriel-nii-san, she could be sparing a glance at you, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference"_

" _ **Hey, it's not my fault he decided that it was good time to act like a complete dick! He should have known that I was searching for a score! BUT NOOOO! He decided to try and woo her with the,' I am the arch-angel of death. Screw me.' BUT I WOULDN" T BE HAVIN NONE OF IT!"**_

" _I'm just happy that you solved the issue over a peach martini. Everyone went home happy except you. Without any tang I might add._

" _I_ _ **couldn't help it alright! That illusion chick had the spring-break tittes for days! I couldn't give that up without a fight!"**_

A moment of silence.

" _OK. Fair enough. To be honest, I would have done the same. But you should have picked a better chick than an illusion babe. Come on man."_

" _ **UHH! Fine you win. Your right. But, heads up. The cute Hyuuga girl is trying to wake you up.**_

Opening his eyes, he finds Hinata trying to gently shake him awake. With an adorable little,' EEP!', the pale-eyed girl softly spoke," N-n-n-n-naruto-kun, I-I-Iruka-sensei is calling f-f-for yo-o-o-u."

Giving his thanks, Naruto proceeded to the shuriken and kunai range.

"Alright Naruto, just throw the kunai and shuriken at the target," supplied Iruka. Naruto took all in hand, turned, and asked," Hey, Iruka-sensei. Would we get extra credit if we can use other ranged weapons?"

Iruka thought for a moment, and responded," Why yes Naruto you can. Just throw the kunai and shuriken first."

Nodding, Naruto turned towards the targets, and let off a demonic smirk. Jumping High into the air, the blonde became a ebony tornado while throwing all kunai and shuriken. When he landed, Naruto turned to see the class and both teachers had their jaws so far in the ground that they probably gave Lucifer a headache.

The reason for this? Naruto had thrown all the weapons in such a way, as to where they made out a perfect skull, and yet none of them left the bullseye. As you can guess, it took them all a good five minutes to come back from their stooper.

Shakely, Iruka inquisited, " W-w-w-well Naruto, you s-s-s-s-said you could d-d-do some e-e-e-e-extra credit?"

Now, Naruto's smirk was truly evil this time around. Getting in a classic western standoff stance while facing the target, Naruto drawed the revolver from the holster and quickly fired three rounds. Said rounds completely obliterated the target and sent the past weapons flying in the air. Quickly quick-firing the hammer, Naruto fired the last three to make the kunai and shuriken to land right in front of Mizuki's feet in the form of a frowning skull. After said activity, Naruto spun the gun forwards and backwards before putting it back in its holster. ( Robocop for the win. Which I DO NOT OWN!)

Jumping back, said teacher yelled out in fright trying to get away but managed to just fall on his butt.

Completely just giving up, Iruka states," Alright Naruto you earned your extra credit. Everyone to the rings. It's time for the taijutsu portion of the test. First match, Uchiha Sauske versus Uzumaki Naruto. Remember you two, No weapons and no justu."

After entering the ring and nodding in understanding, both settled into their respected fighting stances. Sauske with the, 'Interceptor Fist', and Naruto settled into his own stance. His feet feet were spread out evenly with his left foot forward. His hands where positioned in such a way, as to where his left hand was lowered and his right hand had his thumb aligned with his cheek with both hands in an open palm position.

"Get ready Uzumaki, your about to face a true prodigy!" exclaimed sauske, getting screaming approval from his fan-base. ESPECIALLY Sakura.

Raising an eye-brow, Naruto responded with," Careful Sauske, confidence and arrogance are very similar paths. Both of which lead to defeat."

A moment of tense silence follows, then, the fight begins. Sauske was the first to make a move by delivering a forward strike. Naruto counter by using his left hand to knock the strike upwards, then striking forward with his right hand. Sauske replied with using his left to block, though the force from that strike was hard enough to send him skidding back about two feet or so. Getting his bearings, Sauske recovered in just the amount of time it took for Naruto to advance and deliver a double palm-strike to said Uchihas chest. The force at which Naruto but into that blow was so powerful that Sauske was sent tumbling back with the wind knocked out of his lungs, and sending him out of the ring.

"Sousha, Naruto!", announced Iruka. He was about to get everyone to go inside while Sauske was taken to the infirmary, until a certain fangirl bellowed," IRUKA-SENSEI HE CHEATED! THERE IS NO WAY THAT LOSER BEAT SAUSKE-KUN!"

Walking up to said fangirl, said teacher responded with in a dark and quiet," Sakura Haruno, I have had it with your screeching. One more outburst like that again and I will personally, tell Hokage-sama AND your parents, what a nusciance you have been. Do I make myself clear?"

Almost shitting her pants, she responded with a quick nod.

"Alright then, everybody back inside. The last part about the test to come." With that, the class walked back inside.

After sitting down and getting situated, the students where called up one by one. " Hyuuga Hinata," Iruka called out. Fearing for failure, said girl got up to go, but was stopped by Naruto who said," You will pass this for sure Hinata-chan! I'm sure of it!" Somehow, from this person she just met today, Hinata gained a great boost in confidence. She strode forward that she knew she would ace this thing!

Five minutes later, Hinata came back out wearing a forehead protector around her neck. "Naruto Uzumaki," called out Iruka. Before he left, Hinata musterd up the little bit of confidence and said," G-g-g-g-g-good luck N-n-n-naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" With that, the blonde entered the testing room.

"Now Naruto, all you have to do is do the ,'Henge, Bunshin, and Kiwarmi'. Alright?"

"Sure sensei!" 'Well, I can do stuff like them, but then again, you won't be able to tell, the difference.'

"If you would, please do them each in order," requested Mizuki. Naruto and nodded and began. First, he did the required hand signs for 'Henge', even though he didn't need too, and said," Henge!" From what they could see, both Iruka and Mizuki were able to make out, he changed into an old man with a cane ( It was Mephisto). After dispelling henge, Naruto then used sparks that were from his chains to create two clones that rose from the ground.

"Wow, Naruto! What was that?" asked Iruka. " That, sensei, is my modified,' Supaku Bunshin'( spark clone)." Finally, Kiwarmi. Naruto threw a coin he had in his pocket up in the air and then switched places with it.

"Congratulations Naruto! You Pass with flying colors! Here is your head band!" Appraised the scarred chunin as he handed over said item. Naruto then took the cloth wrap that was already there, and replaced it with a longer silk headband that reached down to his shoulders (Rambo for bonus points. Again, DON'T OWN RAMBO).

After walking back to his seat and sitting down, Naruto nudged Hinata lightly, pointing to his headband. The pale-eyed girl offered a small smile and two thumbs up.

"Alright class!", Iruka started," I just want to say how proud I am of you all. Most of you have taken great strides in your training. Others," sparing a glance at Sakura," have not done as well. But, as of now, we are all ninja in this room. Come back tomorrow for team assignments. Class, dismissed."

As soon as everyone left the academy was going home, Naruto saw Mephist waiting for him. Walking up to him, Naruto smiled and greeted," Hey, dad! What's up?"

Said demon lord smiled and said," **Well son, it looks like we have a council meeting to go to. Don't worry, just let me do most of the talking. Oh,"** at that moment his smile turned sinister, **" don't be afraid to smite the wicked in that room."** Naruto's smile cloned his fathers. With that, they were both gone in a swirl of fire.

At the moment, the council of Konohagakure-no-sato were currently trying to get situated. Well, the shinobi clan heads and hokage were watching in utter amusement as the civilians tried getting in and fighting over their seats. However, all of that was interrupted by a cone of fire suddenly appearing in the middle of the room revealing Mephisto and Naruto.

" **Hokage-dono, I think we are ready to begin."**

"Very well Mephisto-dono. Today, we are here to discuss a new clan joining the village. It seems they bring in a new bloodline as well. Mephisto-dono? If you would."

While his dad was busy discussing that, Naruto was focusing in on the two people in the room that just STUNK of innocent blood. They were the pink haired thing that caused him so much pain, and a one-eyed old man with half his face bandaged. Naruto was fixin' to mentally contact his dad about it, but didn't have to as at that moment said demon lord spoke" **…so a proper demonstration is in order. Son, if you would?"** The same sinister smile was on his face, so Naruto what exactly that meant.

Everyone in that room had their eyes on Naruto as he started steaming. Then, he started to laugh. It started out as a quiet and contained snicker, but grew and got distorted as fire was left behind him after each step (Guess who his target is. If you get it right, free bullets for all!) and what looked like ashes fell from his hood. Furthermore, there were small metal spikes starting to grow out of his gauntlets (I don't know the proper name for them but GOD they look cool) and larger spikes coming out along his shoulders. While that was going on, Sakaru and Danzo were near shitting their pants they were so terrified. Everyone else was like that to a lesser degree (most of the civilian council) or had a badass chorus playing in their head as this was going on (Hiruzen and the shinobi council). When the rider was done transitioning (he can change way faster than this, but this was just to instill as much fear as possible [ and look cool]). When he was through, his hood was thrown back to show the flaming skull of the rider.

Smiling as best as he could, the rider pointed at Danzo and Sakara in his new voice said, **"These are your final moments of being among the living. Tell the denizens of the cercal of hatred and greed,' The Rider says hello'. Now, DIEEE!"** Within the blink of an eye, Naruto took down his chains and whipped them around Sakaru and Danzo, dragging and burning them as they faced their doom, but Danzo was able to slip away using Izinagi to escape by the skin of his teeth ( directly to his root base). Sakaru, did not have such luck.

Grabbing said pink things head and closing in, Naruto sentenced ( like a prison sentence), **" Sakara Haruno, your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Look into my eyes, FEEL THEIR PAIN."** Not a mili-second after that, Sakaru began to scream bloody murder. Every stomach she has starved from taxing them out of food money, every bone broken from her hired muscle that beat some more money out of the poor, dying, and innocent store owners. All these things fueled the fire that burned her soul. When it was finished, the pink whore's eyes were as though they were the smoldering remains of a camp fire. She blinked slowly, but otherwise she was lifeless.

Dropping the body as if it were something infected ( which turned to ash as soon as it hit the floor) Naruto was about to turn around to the same thing to the rest of the evil council members, but stopped when Mephisto announced, **" Son, I know that you would love to use the penance stare on the rest of these shit-stains, but I think there is something much more fun you could do** ( The demon lord then sent Naruto mental images of Mizuki stealing the forbidden scroll).

Turning to face the door, Naruto whistled (somehow without lips). Out of the of the ground arose a flaming fox skeleton with a black stripe going along its side, an intricate design on its tail and very threatening eyes (described last chapter). Mounting the demon fox, Naruto laughed insanely for dramatic affect while the mount he was on leapt out the window, landed ( creating a small crater in the process) without a scratch, and started to gallop to Mizuki's location using the stench of evil he produced.

 **With Mizuki**

"This is great! Not only will I gain power from Orochimaru-sama, but I also got to taste that sweet, sweet, Hiko pussy. Whether he wants to or not (As you can tell, Mizuki is one fucked up individual. Well, he won't be able to have anyone's anything where he's going)!" Mizuki's eye was twitching as he carried the forbidden scroll on his back. He would have gotten further, but he just couldn't as a chain was suddenly around his leg and speeding towards the ground for a soil sandwich.

When he finally picked his face up from the ground, he didn't have time to do much as a black, steel toed boot connected with his face. After getting back up, Mizuki looked ahead to see the most terrifying sight he could witness. A big, flaming fox skeleton was slowly trotting towards him with a equally as scary rider on his back.

Losing all sense of reason and fear, Mizuki shouted," FUCK YOU, DEMON! I WILL HAVE MY POWER AND HIKO! DIEEE!" After he said that, he took out a demon wind shuriken as hard as he could. Imagine his surprise when the rider atop this beast CAUGHT the weapon. But, as Naruto held the shuriken, it started to change. The metal itself started to take on a very magma like design, the blades started to grow serrated teeth, and the whole weapon started to heat up.

Faster than Mizuki could trake, Naruto threw the shuriken back at the traitor. The left arm and leg of said traitor were missing in the next instant. Using the chain on his right arm, Naruto whipped the scroll in his hand and said, **" He's all yours, Kurama."** After saying this, said rider then hoped off and started to run the hokage's office. Not because he didn't want to fight, it's just because he didn't think it was worth his time. Besides, Kurama almost never gets to have one-on-one combat. Smiling as best as a flaming fox skeleton could, Kurama said, **"Be prepared, weakling. Even the demons of the ninth circle of hell don't want to know what's about to take place."** With that, the screams of the would-be-rapist began.

After dropping off the forbidden scroll and making his way home through the portal in the forest of death, Naruto was about to go to bed when Mephisto called out to him, " **Welcome home son,"** giving a hug which was returned, **" dinner is on the table. Just to let you know, we have much to discuss tomorrow. It's just about the conditions about your new clan and such."**

"Alright, goodnight dad!" After getting some steak, Naruto went to bed in some shorts and a T-shirt. Wondering what was gonna happen tomorrow, the rider rests.

 **END CHAPTER**

A.N.: I feel there are some details that I skipd over. So here they are now.

Everyone is their shipudden height except Naruto, who is as tall as Jiraya, has the build of an Olympic runner, and weighs 175 lbs.

Sorry if the action wasn't that good, I'll try to work on it next chapter. Wave arc is coming.

As for the harem, It's not going to be that big. At maximum, four girls. No more no less. Hinata and Fu are already in, but send me a message for who you think will be in the last two slots.

As for lemons, I couldn't write them even if I really wanted to. They will probably be in later chapters. If anyone can do really good lemons and send me one, that would be appreciated!

*Hears woman screeming for help*

Sorry guys, duty calls. See you next week for Chapter four of,' The Nine Tailed Rider,'. Bye!

*flies of to help said woman*


	4. Chapter 4 Blood bath in Wave

**ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO IS OWNED BY Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ANYTHING RELATED TO GHOST RIDER IS OWNED BY MARVEL COMICS**

( Crashes down from orbit into a mountain) Hey guys! Sorry for not keeping up with chapters! I just had my birthday a couple days ago. It's been hectic and I haven't been able to keep up with chapters. So here's Chap. Four.

"People talking"

 _'People thinking'_

" _People thinking telepathically_ "

 **"Otherworldly being talking"**

 _ **'Otherworldly being thinking**_ **'**

 **"** _ **Otherworldly being talking telepathically**_ **"**

 **Chapter 4: Hellfire freezes over Waves**

Naruto slowly woke up to the smell of fried bacon in the kitchen. Kurama lifted his head up from the floor and the two got into a heated staring match. Both slowly got up, smiled, nodded, and then raced out the door as fast as they could. Both pushing and shoving each other to get to the deliciousness that is bacon.

Kurama looked as though he had an easy win, but the blonde teen was stubborn and was about to catch up, when the both tripped down the stairs right into the huge hall way.

Hearing the commotion, Mephisto walked in said hallway seeing the two tangled in a mass of struggling limbs. Shaking his head in amusement, he announced," You two stop horsing around! Otherwise, neither of you will get any helboar (From WOW. Look it up) bacon."

In the next instant both rider and ride were standing/sitting at attention. They then walked to the kitchen, already smelling the sweet scent of MEAT.

(A cheerful pirate wearing a straw hat suddenly sneezed in another dimension.)

When the two finally sat down on their chairs ( I'm sorry if I didn't mention this before, but when Kurama wants to, he can switch between bi-pedal and Quadra-pedal states at will. He just prefers quadra-pedal while in combat. When he is in quadra-pedal mode, he has fully articulate hands. Sorry.)

"So," asked Naruto while stuffing his face full of bacon", what did you need to tell me dad?" Mephisto looked up and smiled wickedly for a second, before returning it to a regular grin.

"Well, son. You will be happy to know that you now have Sannin travel rights. Basically, allows to leave and come back to the village as you please. You will now have the Namikaze estates open to you for you to do with as you please. But, this is the biggest surprise."

The two braced themselves for what was about to be said. When the former ruler of hell said, it was a surprise, IT WAS A BIG-FUCKING-SURPRISE.

"You are now the clan head of 'Onryō(怨霊)' clan. Mostly because, when I gave you the powers of a rider, I made it a bloodline. As such, you are now put under the Clan Restoration Act. Meaning," he gained a grin equal to that of a certain super-pervert," you can now take on as many wives as you want! Plus, you can take as much time as you need." Mephisto then leaned back in his seat, mentally laughing his head off at the reactions of the two.

Naruto was making a pretty good impression of a gaping trout. The thought of legally having more than one wife was truly awe-inspiring for any man (and demon as that happened quite frequently), he never thought it would happen to him! Don't get him wrong it's awesome as hell (pun intended), but he was just overcome by pure shock.

Kyuubi on the other hand, was trying so hard to hold in his laughter. But he was failing miserably. He has had plenty of experience with the opposite gender, both romantically and sexually, but to see his brother figure able to legally marry more than one chick, this is to priceless. He was so going to use this as black mail.

Snapping his figures in front of his younger son's face," Naruto, you will have time to fantasize later. Right now, you and Kurama must go get ready for team selection. Your still in your PJ's and Kurama's got terrible. You have to be there in an hour."

Nodding both of their heads, they both went upstairs to get ready. Naruto took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Kurama got ready bye washing in his own bath tub. After that, he then brushed and dried his hair. Even if he WAS a demon of destruction, he still needed to look nice for the ladies.

Heading downstairs, the duo noticed that they only had five minutes left to get to the academy. Shrugging their shoulders, Naruto back flipped onto said foxes back and both busted out the front door like a bat out of hell (don't own any Meatloaf songs).

Arriving at said academy, Naruto got off of Kurama while said fox decided to shrink down to the size of a small kit. Said fox then proceeded to leap on to Naruto's head to take a small nap. Rolling his eyes at his brothers show of laziness, the blonde trekked his way to the classroom.

Walking through the door, Naruto walked up to his seat and sat down. Said blonde looked to his right and saw the ever shy Hyuga heiress twiddling her thumbs while looking down at her lap. Smiling, Naruto nudged Hinata and whisperd," Hey Hinata, aren't you excited for today?"

Looking at him shyly, Hinata replied with a," M-m-mostly nerv-v-v-vous N-n-n-n-naruto-k-k-kun." She then noticed the little fox on his head. Hinata's eyes glazed over while muttering," Kawai".

The former jinchuriki gained a mischievous smirk, and said," It's OK if you cuddle him Hinata. He is harmless as a fly." Just as Hinata was contemplating that offer, Iruka walked through the door.

"Alright everyone, we don't have alought of time, so let's get right to it. Team 1," Naruto just kind of tuned it out and listened to his own thoughts. _'Well, nothing to do at the moment. I'm gonna listen to some music ( que back in black by ACDC. I DON'T OWN THAT SONG OR BAND!")_

"Finally, Naruto Uzumaki Onryo is not going to be on a team. Instead, he will be apprenticed by special jonin," Iruka shivered and said blonde perked up at the mention of his name," Anko Mitarashi. May all of you have a great ninja carrier." After Iruka left the class was a buzz. Before much could go on, however, a black sphere crashed through the window and unto the floor. It erupted in a huge puff of smoke.

When it cleared, it showed a woman in her early twenties with purple, spikey hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a open tan trench coat, a almost see through mesh shirt, and a orange mini-mini skirt. This beautiful piece of work is the one, the single, the only, Anko Mitarashi.

"Alright brats," said kunoichi began," which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki Onryo?" Naruto raised his hand and then stood up." There you are. Meet me at the entrance to the forest of death in five minutes. Don't be late."

With that said, she jumped back out the window from which she came. The blonde smiled and thought,' _Well, she seems fun'._ With a thought, his chains were in his hand and then used them to launch himself out the window next to the one his new sensei broke.

Anko was happily eating her dango, thinking about her new apprentice.' _He seems alright. He didn't look me up and down like a pervert which is nice. I'm so going to have fun messing with him!'_

Suddenly the tips of a pair of chains speared through the bottom of the brach to the left of Anko. Looking towards the commotion, the snake mistress saw her new student rocket up on top of said branch.

"Good morning sensei!", the blonde rider said politely. It was good to make a first impression. Otherwise you could sound like a dick.

"Morning brat! Now that we are sensei and student, might as well get to know each other better. I'll start," she put her dango down and turned to face him fully," My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, snakes, my friends, and pranks. My dislikes are perverts, ass-wholes, and a certain pale sannin. My hobbies are eating dango, drinking, and scaring the shit outa people. My dream is to kill said sannin. Your turn."

Leaning on the tree behind him, Naruto started off. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Onryo. My likes are fighting, traveling, music, and this furball up here." He gestured towards Kurama that was sleeping on his head," Plus, Omega right here." He pates his gun in his holster. "My dislikes are liars, Ignorant dick bags, bland food, and people who use power to lord over others. My hobbies are training, cooking, fighting, and traveling. My dream, is to be the rid the world of the wicked."

Anko smiled widley," Nice to meet ya gaki! Now, usually we would have to do a bunch of sucky ass D-rank missions. But, sense those are glorified chores, we will have a spar to show me your skill level as of now. No bloodline, just yourself." Anko then leaped off the trunk she was previously sitting on and fell to the floor without a scratch.

Naruto nodded and sat Kurama down gently on the branch. After that, he followed his teachers example. Both assumed their prefered stances, and then the battle began.

Anko was the first to make a move by engaging our favorite blonde in taijutsu. She launched forward with a loose punch, but Naruto blocked by the skin of his teeth. She continued her assault of fluid strikes with a kick or two thrown in. Naruto was hard pressed to find an opening from his sensei's barrage. But, she over extended a lunging open palm strike and that was enough.

Sliding her strike of to the side in a counter, Naruto unleashed hell. The strikes he unleashed were fast and devastating. While Anko could dodge the strikes, she had to do so with actual effort. They also DEFINATLY left a pretty big bruise when they did hit. Even when she got away to use her snakes and shuriken, she had to dodge FUCKING FLAMING CHAINS!

Anko threw five kunai as hard as she could to disrupt him for just a moment from using his chains, but she didn't expect him to get hit ball kunai in his chest. 'Oh man! I expected him to kiwarmi!' She began to panic, but was then confused as Naruto burst in sparks like in a blacksmiths forge.

Said snake mistress found herself wrapped in chains and a flaming palm was in her face. "I*pant* win *pant* Anko*pant* sensei." The chain loosened to where she could easily slip out. She turned around to find an exhausted Naruto barley able to stand. "I, would, usually, fight, with fur ball, but he, was, asleep."

Anko was very impressed with her with her student. He could block most of her strikes ( when she lowered her speed to chunnin. On top of that, he showed very good use of his own clone variation, skill with those chains and pretty good fire manipulation fire manipulation.

"Gaki, I gotta say I'm impressed. I would probably rank you at mid chunin rank in in just about everything. We will work on your taijutsu, ninjutsu, and using those chains. Genjutsu isn't really my forte, but I know someone that may be able to help with that. Take a rest for one hour and we can get started."

So, it began. Anko worked to try and understand his fighting style for helping him improve. At close range, he worked in tandem with his partner to deal maximum damage with his chains at close to mid range. While his taijutsu style mainly focused around solid, steady deflections and brutal, nonstop counter attacks. At mid to long range he used his chains in tandem with his gun shooting high speed fire bullets. She was skeptical about that last part, but a small, singed tree that was split in half cured that right up.

As they trained, the two began to grow closer. Anko found out about Naruto's addiction to bacon. She also found out about him being a very nice young man, even after learning about Kurama ( she didn't hate him after he explained what happened, but she did take into account his open peversness).

After Naruto goes home, his training did not stop. Mephisto trained him further in the,' Onryo fist,' as he called now. Mostly on how to channel the fire anywhere on his body. He could already do that in hiss rider form. Naruto also worked on trying to manifest blades on his chains while in,' Spirit of Vengeance.' This would help add lethality without having to go rider.

He still couldn't go into the ,' Spirit of Justice,' form. Said rider asked Mephisto what was wrong, and the response was," You can only access S.O.J. when a true innocent person has died near you while in your S.O.V.

About two or three weeks went by and Naruto has improved greatly. His taijutsu has improved enough to where he can now keep up with Anko. In their spars she still won, but she really had to try now. The blonde rider also could now grow blades and serrations on his chains blades to make them twice as deadly. Other than that, he has been trying to break little Hinata out of her shy shell.

It worked, well, to a point. She could talk normally now, isn't as nice to people who treat her badly, and Naruto caught a glimpse of something fascinating. In brief flashes of anger, Naruto could see Hinata started to want to get revenge on her clan elders. While he could already tell that Anko wanted Orochimaru dead, but Hinata was much more secretive about it.

One day, Naruto and Kurama were just hanging out. Just waiting for Anko to get there and they were discussing some rather important issues.

" **Look, all I'm saying man is that both Hinata and Anko really like you. Just go for it man! There is absolutely no time to waste!"** Reasoned Kurama.

"I know that man! But how am I supposed to handle more than one woman at a time?! I've only had a few relationships before, and every single one of them ended in disaster. I just don't know man." You could tell just by his voice that the rider was unconfident.

Sitting up and placing his hand on his brothers shoulder, Kurama replied," **Hey, look at me Naruto. There is only one person I know of that has a will and determination as strong as dad. That's you dude. Besides, the girls you dated in hell were vile, dumbass bitches that didn't have a good brain cell in their heads. Hinata and Anko are smart women, they know what kind of man you are. I'm positive that you'll be able to start and keep a relationship like this. I know it."**

Wiping some tears from hi eyes, Naruto responded," Thanks man."

From behind them, the dynamic duo ( Do not own Batman) heard," Aww, that's so sweet! I wanna barf."

Jumping around, both found a shit-eating-grin wearing Anko. "While I would love to tease you both relentlessly, we have an ACTUAL mission to do!" She then held a mission scroll with an A on it.

In the next instant the two were in front of her firing questions of left and right. " **Does it involve murder?"** "Will there be violence?" **"Will there be babes?"** "Are there explosions involved?" **"T** E **L** L **U** S **N** O **W!** "

The two were flicked on the nose," Back the fuck up and shut the fuck up, or no mission for you both."

Naruto and Kurama lowerd their heads," We'll be good." **Yeah, what he said."**

Huffing, Anko mumbled," That's better." Clearing her throat, she announced," Well anyways, Kakashi got himself fucked over real nice. Zabuza,' Demon of the mist,' and a unknown ice bloodline user as an accomplice. The original job was a C-rank mission to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna. But, since Zbuza showed up, it went from a C-rank to an A-rank. Now, we are heading there for reinforcements." When she finished, she looked at the duo to gage their reactions.

The two had looks that they couldn't give any shits what so ever. "Kurama, does this do what I think it do?" Asked Naruto.

Said fox responded," **It do. It do."**

But, smiles began to form on their faces. Those smiles became shit eating grins. Those grins turned into something so bad even The Joker ( Which I do not own) would be proud. Then they rounded on Anko and yelled," R **O** A **D** T **R** I **P!** "

Without even thinking, Naruto hoped on Kurama and they both took of for home, ready to get supplies. They were so exited, they almost didn't here their sensei call out," Meet back at the north gate at 7:00 AM you morons!"

After they were gone, Anko let out a large sigh, and said under her breath," I swear that brat and his fox are gonna kill me one day." She looked up with a smile," Though, it will be worth it. I wonder if the brat is any good at the vertical tango?" She let out a giggle that a certain super-pervert would be proud of.

Before the next day, Naruto and Kurama got some supplies ready to go. After doing that, Naruto went to Hinata to tell her about him leaving tomorrow. She did the sweetest thing by hugging him and saying," B-b-be safe, Naruto-k-k-kun." After that, she snuck him a box of cinnamon buns she made herself. Naruto was stunned that she would do this for him. But, to not sound un-grateful, he thanked her as much as he could.

Anko was waiting by the north gate, waiting for rider and ride. " Man, I'm out of dango. Those to better be here or I'm gonna- "She would have continued, if not for the sand storm approaching her.

When she inspected a little further, she recognized it as her student and mount.

Grinding to a stop next to her, they booth looked at her with a look that said, ' let's go already!'

"Tell me," the snake mistress began," do you even know where wave country is?" She asked this with a raised eyebrow.

The both of them nodded. " **Dad wouldn't let us ( Biju) go anywhere near the human world if we didn't memorize all the maps of the human world at the time."** "Dad did the same with me, but it was when I was seven."

Nodding her head in approval, Anko back flipped. Landing on top of Kurama and Right behind Naruto." Well then, should we get going Na-ru-to-kuuun?" While she said this, she rubbed her breasts into the blondes back to further increase teasing..

"R-r-r-right Anko-s-s-s-sensei." Came the blushing reply of the rider. Taking that as his signal, Kurama walked through the open gates of the village. Once outside the gate, Kurama and Naruto changed instantaneously into rider form. Anko was very shocked at how she didn't get burned. It felt, tingly, was the best word she could use to describe the feeling. So much so, that she didn't notice her curse mark slowly burn away.

Going at full speed, the trio were able to make it to wave country in less than twenty minutes. Getting just inside the border of wave, Naruto asked, **"Alright Anko-sensei, where is kakashi-san?"**

Tapping her chin, Anko replied," He gave me his coordinates on this map here. Take a look." She pulled out a map and showed Naruto the coordinates. Taking the map, reading the coordinates, and shoing the map to Kurama, Naruto asked, **"Well dude, here is where we gotta go."**

Nodding his head, said fox galloped lightly to the mentioned location.

Arriving at the house on the map, both Naruto and Kurama deactivated their rider forms and said rider and Anko got off of said ride. Kurama then shrunk down to his chibi form and leaped on Naruto's head, muttering a ," I'm tired," before falling asleep for a nap.

Anko was the first to step unto the porch of the quaint little home, and knocked on the door.

A few seconds a woman about 5 years older than Anko answerd the door. She greeted," Hello, who might you be?"

Smiling, Anko replied with," Hello mam. I'm special-jonin Anko Mitarashi **,** here to provide support to Kakashi Hatake and his genin team with my apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki Onryo." The hooded teen nodded in acknowledgment when referred to.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the woman opend the door fully to let them in and called behind her," Kakashi-san! More leaf ninja are here!"

Walking inside the house, the master and apprentice went into the living room to find said scare-crow on crutches and the rest of his students were doing various activities. Sasuke was reading from a lightning jutsu scroll, Sakura was fawning and sporting a rape face towards said Uchiha ( which made him slightly scoot over towards his sensei), and Sai was drawing dicks all over the page of his little note book( I don't know why he does this, can anyone tell me why? A message would be appreciated).

Anko and Naruto just sweat dropped at what was going on. Clearing his throat, Kakashi introduced the unnamed owners of the little house." Naruto, Anko, this is Tazuna ( he pointed towards said bridge builder in the corner of the room, nursing a bottle of sake), Tsunami ( the young woman smiled), and Tsunamis son, Inari, is upstairs in his room **".**

"Tomorrow," continued the one eyed jonin," I should be in fighting condition. Anko, you will help me with Zabuza. Naruto, you and my genin team will fight his accomplice. If we need assistance, you will join in on our fight."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. After that, every one trained for the next day. Sauske and Sai worked on chakra control, ninjutsu, and taijutsu with Kakashi and Naruto giving pointers. Sakura was, again, being useless as she fawned over Sauske and shrieked at anything that moved. Anko helped out where she could for the gennin actually trying. But, when she wasn't helping with training, Anko was doing reconnaissance to keep watch for Zabuza and his accomplice.

The next morning, everyone got ready for the day. Kurama went to a nearby river to wash off, Naruto did matinance on Omega, Anko was sharpening her kunai knives, Sasuke was practicing hand seals for his lightning justsu, Sai was drawing predators in his scrolls for barrages of animalistic furry, Kakashi was reading his book ( a giggle escaping every now and then, responded to by a smack to the back of the head. Courtesy of Tsunami and Anko), and Sakura was doing her hair. Class act everybody. Before they left, Naruto left behind some spark clones to protect Tsunami and Inari.

Anyways, the crew were now coming unto the bridge with Tazuna when they came upon a horrible sight. Workers were slaughtered along the bridge, blood and entrails lining the bridge. Naruto and Kurama started to feel something cold at their heart's core. It felt as if though they were starting to freeze from the inside out, but they were OK with that. It felt, comforting. But, before they started A mist then started to roll in, surrounding everyone. A voice said," So, you finally arrived, did you? Well, it's a good thing I brought help. Haku! Barumu! Take care of the brats. I'll take care of the jonin."

As soon as that was said, the mist dispersed just enough to reveal the three figures of Zabuza, Haku, and a short, pudgy boy with brown shirt, tousers, and no feet. His hair was matted to his head and he had a crazy grin on his round face.

There was scilence, then there was war. Zabuza leaped at the two jonin, swinging his blade in a wide arc. Haku and Barumu were charging at the genins with haste. The rider duo were about to go into their standard rider forms, but the cold from earlier took control before they could. Both of them started to shiver and spasm where they stood. They both turned rider, but they then had some modifications done.

Naruto's crimson and orange flames began to change into bright azure infernos. Around the hood over his skull, a three point crown began to form in a trident like desighn. Along his shoulders, pauldrons made out of pure frost started gather. Small spikes began to form on said pauldrons, with two wolf faces in a snarl. His gauntlets started to make a diamond on top of his forearms completely out of ice. The same went for his feet and legs, constructing boots and greaves respectively.

Kurama was undergoing the same kind of experience. His flames began to turn Azul gust like his brother. Over his skull, ice began to create a kind of armor over his head ( Look up Dark souls 3 Crystal Lizard). The reast of his body followed suit, creating patches of slashing, protecting ice all over his body.

As the two got done transforming, they both realized something. They have reached," The Spirit of Justice." As it was now, both of them could only maintain a certain level of self-control. So, they directed themselves at two of the causes for all this senseless carnage.

Haku started to start off the fight by throwing a barrage of icicle senbon with Barumu launching shock waves through the earth with his feet. The duo responded in kind by jumping and then knocking the senbon out of the air and roling just out of the way of the senbon. After that, the two picked their respective targets. Naruto heading after Barumu and Kurama making a B-line for Haku.

Naruto rushed towards his opponent, who upon just barley seeing the incoming attack, raised a wave of razor sharp stones with his fists for protection. The now azure rider launched himself over said attack, and then using his chains to grab a hold of his opponent. He then pulled the psychotic earth bender (Don't own A:TLAB)in and delivered a brutal punch to his back. Naruto oddly found more resistance than he thought he would. Almost as if he were punching, well, stone.

Seeing his enemy get back up, Naruto made a strike with his chain, wreathed in a sapphire blaze. Before he could get his senses together, Barumu felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down, he saw it was a chain with blue fire coming out. The odd thing th crazed rock wielder felt, was that it had no heat. So shrugging, Barumu bent down to take the chain off, when suddenly shards of ice as sharp as glass shot out and cut into said crazys leg.

Barumu screamed in pain. Well, he would have, if he could move. Un-adulterated fear began to set in on the psyco as he watched a blue, flaming, ice armor clad ghost rider skulking towards him. Naruto even seemed to have a grin on his face as he walked forward.

Picking up the deranged midget, Naruto looked straight into the eyes of said psyco. **"Barumu jikmashi,"** began the justice imbued being, **" your soul is stained in the blood of the innocent. LOOK INTO MY EYES! FEEL THEIR PAIN!"**

If he still had control of his vocal cords, Barumu would be screaming for all his worth. Oddly enough, Naruto saw that this man was the one that killed all the workers. Haku only stood by, not wanting to participate in needless bloodshed. Zabuza gave the order to kill all the workers, but this thing I the one who did it, and took pleasure in killing innocents.

After the penance stare, Barumu's body looked like it just spent a couple years suffering from hypothermia. After letting go of said body, it collapsed and shattered like glass.

Kurama was using his new form in the same way a certain hedgehog would, spinning around relentlessly on on his back shredding Haku's ice mirrors like freakin chain saw. Haku tried too keep up with said fox with volley after volley of icicle senbon. But, it wasn't enough. Between Kurama's spinning attacks, blasts of azure fire, claw and bite attacks, she didn't stand much a chance.

As Kurama was about to eat the girl's face off, there was a shout of, **"NO!"** Said fox looked back to see Naruto with a finger raised, pointing at Haku. Breathing in, Naruto stated, **" She is innocent."** Kurama nodded and got of her.

The ice armored fox nodded, and backed away from the girl.

Walking towards her, Naruto kneeled beside Haku. He slowly waved his hand over her. As he did, snowflakes started to fall from his hand. Within minutes Haku was fully healed. Though she was unconscious, she was alive and well.

Standing back up, Naruto looked at behind him to see that Zabuza was at the end of his ropes. Anko and Kakashi were sweating and disheveled, but defiantly better than the demon himself.

"Well, well. Looks like big, bad Zabuza is just a little baby demon." That came from an incredibly obnoxious voice at the other end of the bridge. Turning around in that direction, every shinobi there was rewarded at seeing a very small man in a tacky suit with a thousand or so thugs behind him. All armed with makeshift clubs, swords, you name it.

"Gato," growled said demon," you would double cross me?! I knew I should have never have trusted you!"

"After I'm done killing you," the midget pointed at the ninja," I think I'll slaughter everyone in wave as an example of what happens when you defy me. BOYS! BRING ME THEIR HEADS. EXCEPT THE PURPLE HAIRED ONE. I THINK I'LL HAVE SOME FUN WITH HER." The thugs behind him roared in approval.

The air seemed to drop in temperature drastically. Naruto took a deep breath, and blew snowflakes at Kakashi, Anko, and Zabuza. Anko and Kakashi were healed to tip-top shape, but Zabuza remained as he was (remember in chapter two how I said it only works on,' innocent or good,' souls? While Zabuza is no Orochimaru, he still is pretty evil).

" **Get ready,"** Naruto began ( While also summoning his chains and readying Omega) **," here there be bloodshed."** Kurama trotted up beside him, growling in anticipation. Anko and Kakashi were on his left ( Anko summoning some snakes and Kakahi preparing his rakiri) and Sasuke and Sai( Sai redying his ink animals and Sasuke preparing his jutsus) were on his right. Sakura, fainted at the start of the fight.

( Play Two Steps From Hell: Strength of a thousand men)

The two sides looked at each other for a moment. Then they started to jog to one another. Next it was a dead run. Finally it was a dead sprint. The two forces roared as they neared. The Ninja's and the rider + ride leaped at their enemies, and what happened next could only be described as a slaughter.

Naruto tore into enemies with taijutsu, ice shard chains, and Omega. He swung the chains in his left arm, slicing through thirty thugs at once, shredding them apart. He pulled his chain back in, then engaged twenty other enemies in taijutsu. He was shattering rig cages and launching thugs like it was out of style. Without looking, Naruto aimed Omega over his shoulder (which had warped to where the barrel looked as though it were made of clear crystal and the rest of the gun was composed of hard water) and fired of a couple rounds. About five wicked souls were frozen and impaled by huge icicles with a blue flame inside them. Snagging a thug with his chains, Naruto flung a thug high into the air…..

..just in time for Kurama to catch him out of the air and tear the thug apart with his teeth. The blizzard fox then started to roll around, shredding through the thugs like a hot knife through butter. Getting out of his ball form, Kurrama tore into about twenty thugs with two tail swipes. After that, his claws came into play. The tom sliced up four thugs, and then tossed a few hired muscles to the right.

Which were right in the way of Kakashi's rakiri. Pushing the thugs off his hand, Kakashi joined Anko. Between the two of them, there were too many justu to keep track of. Thugs being poisoned by snakes, impaled by lighting blades, knocked back (in the process breaking their ribs) by water dragons, and charred with fire dragons.

On the opposite side from where the two jonin were at, Sasuke and Sai were doing Fairley well between the two of them. Sasuke was using his new jutsu; 雷リリース: 雷電の槍 (Lightning Release: Raidens Spear). The jutsu revolved around throwing four chakra conductive kunai (that were highly magnetic to one another), to create a large, single, and deadly piercing bolt of metal and lighting.  
Sai was using his animals in rapid barrages to take out as many thugs as possible in the least amount of time. If one came too close, the pale boy would use the tanto he had on his back.

(End Music)

After that, there was simply carnage. No thugs survived. Organs, blood, skeletons, and other body parts were strewn about the bridge. Scorch marks, shattered ice, and ink splatter were just a few marks left by the epic battle.

Everyone was exhausted from the confrontation. Sasuke and Sai were already out cold. The senseis weren't that far behind. However, Naruto and Kurama were still in pristine condition thanks to the healing factor.

Turning his head to the opposite end of the bridge, Naruto found a surprising sight. Gato WAS STILL THERE. Through all the slaughter, he still hadn't left yet.

" _Kurama, Gato is still here."_ His lips didn't even move from the message.

Said fox go the meaning. _ **"True justice will be served"**_

Kurama leaped over to the small man, who was still caught up in too much horror to do anything. The kitsune then began to chew on Gato's limbs, WHILE THEY WERE STILL ON HIS BODY! This brought unimaginable pain to the stout man. When the kitsune was done, and every single limb was unrecognizable lumps of flesh and bone, Naruto closed in for the kill.

Picking up the sobbing pile of filth, Naruto spoke the last words Gato would ever hear. **"Gato! Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocence. LOOK INTO MY EYES! FEEL THEIR PAIN**!" Gato then felt every crime he ever committed against innocent blood. Much like Sakura's mother, only on a much larger scale. Every sin was a drop of liquid nitrogen, slowly freezing and burning his soul at the same time. After finishing his business, Naruto dropped the corpse as it shattered into a million pieces.

A moment later, both Naruto and Kurama powered down back to normal, before falling unconscious. Anko limed over and checked the two's pulse. "Thank Kami, they are alive." A moment later, she and Kakashi both fainted from chakra exhaustion.

The villagers of wave came upon the scene of gore and fainted ninja. Tazuna, walked forward to the other end of the bridge to investigate the small pile of shattered ice and saw something that brought some tears to his eye. It was Tsunami's husband's wedding ring. Gato always liked to flaunt it around and never went anywhere without it.

Bending down and picking it up, Tazuna whispered in shock," Gato, is, dead." Turning around with a million watt smile on his face, Tazuna shouted to the crowd and heavens," GATO IS DEAD! THOSE SHINOBI ARE OUR SAVIORS! WE ARE FREE!"

The crowd was stunned for a second, before erupting in chears so loud that Taki was able to hear it ( a green haired girl sneezed). Getting the crowds attention, Tazuna announced," Alright! We can celebrate tomorrow. Right now, we need to get our saviors some rest and a soft place to rest. After tomorrow, we will complete this bridge."

With people in the crowd nodding, they went to working gently putting their hero's in the comfiest beds they could find.

That night people slept peacefully in their homes, knowing that they were safe.

 **END CHAPTER**

Wow! That was a doosy! Thank you so much for your patience you guys. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've had to do school and a million other things on my mind.

Don't Worry! Chunin exams and relationship progression!

I will post it up as soon as I can.

Until then, this is Rougekryptonian115, signing off.


End file.
